


Take a Chance on Me

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Anxiety, Bromance, Brotp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, future katy/shawn, past shawn/angela, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shawn, you’re allowed to let yourself be happy,” Cory insisted.  Aka Shawn and Cory talk about Katy and why Shawn needs to take a chance and let himself be happy.<br/>GMW Bingo prompts Shawn Hunter + Take a Chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

> basically Cory and Shawn talk about Katy without dismissing Angela

     “Shawn, you’re allowed to let yourself be happy,” Cory insisted, eyes begging his best friend to believe him. 

     “Core, this isn’t my life.  These things don’t happen to me.”

     “Because you don’t let them.  You’ve stopped letting people get close to you.  You were completely in love with Angela, I know that Shawnie, but loving Katy doesn’t mean that you can’t love Angela.  Katy’s been left too, she’s not going to do that to you.”

     The childhood friends were sitting in the Matthews’ apartment, in the living room Bay Window, where Cory was trying to convince Shawn to let himself be happy.

     “But what is she does?” Shawn asked, sounding completely broken.  “I love her, and I love Maya, and I promised Maya that I wouldn’t leave her.  But what if they leave me, Core?  I don’t know if I could take that,” he confessed.

     “They won’t,” he promised, “Shawn, I’ve known them for a long time.  Katy is just as scared of being left as you are, and Maya’s a fighter.  She’s not going to leave, and she’s not going to let you leave, and if either of you tried, Riley would stop you.  You and Katy have to talk about it though, otherwise you’ll both think the other is going to leave, and to avoid heartbreak, you’ll leave first.  Just take a chance, you won’t regret it.”

     “But Angela-”

     “Don’t compare Katy to Angela, Shawnie.  Katy’s not Angela, and Angela’s not Katy, you’re not Kermit, and you’re not the same Shawn that you were back then.  I know you loved Angela, I know that you always will, just like Katy will always love Kermit, but that doesn’t mean you can’t fall in love again, and it doesn’t mean history will repeat itself.”

     “Isn’t that exactly what you teach?”  Shawn asked, raising an eyebrow.

     “I teach them that you need to learn from history, I teach them how to avoid repeating mistakes, but most importantly, I taught them the secret of life; people change people.”

     “Yeah?”  he asked doubtfully.

     “Angela left, and that broke you, but it changed you, made you stronger.  You’ve changed a lot since you and Angela.  Katy’s not Angela, but she’s also not the same as she was when she was with Kermit.  She was broken too, and she put herself back together too, and she built a fortress around her heart too, and you’ve broken through to each other.  She’s just as scared as you are.  I know that she and Topanga have these conversations too.  I can’t promise anything, but I’d bet my life that if you sat down and talked about your feelings, you’d be able to make it work.”

     “Does it really work that way, Core?  Can we actually do that?”

     Cory nodded, “you can, Shawnie, I know you can.”

     “Well then, let’s go take a chance.”  He stood up, and the two men walked out of the door, knowing without exchanging words that they both knew they were going to Topanga’s.


End file.
